Baby, it's cold outside
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Helen and Nikola spend a cold Christmas Eve together. Two-shot
1. Christmas 1898

Baby its cold outside

**I promised myself I would never write a songfic. But here we are. It really snowed in my little Ontarian town; I listened to the Christmas mix on my playlist. I heard Dean Martin's 'Baby its Cold outside' and immediately thought of Helen and Nikola…**

* * *

><p>Christmas 1898<p>

Nikola sat beside Helen in his study on Christmas Eve.

Ever since the days of The Five, they had all spent every Christmas together. This year John was absent- for obvious reasons. It had been several years since John spent Christmas with them but Helen was still quite devastated. So, Nikola had decided to throw a Christmas party for the four of them; something he never did.

Helen had been the first to arrive; then James followed by Nigel; they had all come with arms full with gifts.

After having dinner and sharing gifts, the four of them went to the parlour and spent the next hour and a half reminiscing.

James and Nigel had left only twenty minutes before; which left Nikola alone with Helen. They lay snuggled together, fire roaring, snow falling outside, and tea by their sides. Neither of them spoke, but enjoyed the company. Helen's head rested on Nikola's shoulder; his arms wrapped around her as they lay propped against the couch. Her skirts lay flopped against his legs; thank god fashion had skimmed the skirt and sleeve size considerably. Every time Nikola saw Helen with those enormous and ridiculous puffed sleeves he had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter.

Nikola's fingers fiddled a stray lock of Helen's hair. Her blonde hair was partially tied up, and curled into little ringlets. She sighed and nuzzled her face closer into the crook of his neck. Nikola pulled her closer.

They sat there for five more minutes before Helen sat up.

"I should go. It's getting late out." Helen stood up and Nikola followed her. He stopped her at the study's doorway.

"Helen, it's cold outside. Perhaps you should stay the night."

"Nikola…"

"Helen it's bad out there…"

"Lend me your coat."

"It's up to your knees out there. Please…"

"My father will be pacing the floor…"

"Listen to the fire place roar, begging us to go back and sit down…"

"Nikola. Think of the talk tomorrow. I'd really better leave…"

"Helen, think of life long sorrow…" He said sarcastically.

"Really Nikola…"

"…If you got pneumonia and died." Helen shook her head and left, heading for the front door. She picked her coat up off the coat rack. Putting it on, she grabbed the brass doorknob, looking back at Nikola who had followed her.

"Helen, it's really bad out there…" But she didn't listen. Helen opened the front door and was greeted by a huge gust of wind.

"Oh!" The wind was so strong, Helen stumbled backwards. Nikola rushed forward, catching her waist to steady her.

"I told you; it's up to your knees out there." Helen's eyes wandered over the snow covered road as she began to shiver.

"I'll never be able to get home in this weather…" Nikola reached past her and closed the door, keeping away the cold.

"May I take your coat?" Helen nodded, still shocked by the huge amounts of snow covering the streets. Nikola peeled off her coat and lead the now constantly quivering Helen back to the study. Nikola sat her down, sitting down beside her. Helen spent a minute staring at the fire before she turned to him.

"How…how is there so much snow? James and Nigel left not twenty minutes ago and there was not a single snowflake on the ground!"

"The weather is a peculiar thing; you never know what it's going to do next."

"But…"

"Helen. It's really not that bad. You could be stuck in much worse places than my home."

"I suppose you're right…" Nikola rubbed small circles on Helen's lower back.

"Of course I am. I'm always right. Now, you really need to get warmed up. You weren't even outside and you're shivering like mad." Helen nodded and inched towards the fire, pulling Nikola with her. She leaned into Nikola's chest. They sat in a calming silence for a moment before Nikola spoke.

"I'm sorry you can't get home." Helen sighed.

"It's alright. Like you said; there's nothing we can do about it." Nikola watched as Helen spoke, his gaze landing on her lips.

'_Gosh, your lips look delicious…_'

"Nikola?"

"Hmmm!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Helen spoke.

"Are you alright? You seemed rather dazed."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Helen smiled brightly.

"About what?"

'_I was just thinking about how much I want to kiss you senseless._'

"I was just thinking about how lovely the weather is."

"Lovely? It's a snowstorm out there!"

"Yes, but you have to admit; the snowflakes landing on the ground, a clean white blanket of crisp snow. It's really an exquisite picture." Helen smiled again and Nikola couldn't help but smile back.

'_Oh, those lips…_'

"Nikola Tesla; only you can see the first snowfall as being clean." Nikola couldn't take it anymore. Her lips were just too tempting. Nikola ducked down quickly capturing her lip with his. Helen let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Nikola backed off, a shameful look on his face.

"Helen, I'm so sorry. I was out of line…" Helen just sat there stunned.

"You…" She half whispered. Nikola expected her to yell at him, expected her to slap him hard across the face and stormed upstairs or even attempted to walk home. But instead, she cupped Nikola's face.

"You…are a surprisingly good kisser." Nikola's eyes widened comically.

"You…You're not angry?" He asked. Helen didn't answer but leaned in impossibly closer until their lips were millimetres apart. Nikola waited, anticipating her to make the first move. But when he looked into her eyes, he realized she was waiting on him. Nikola nodded slightly in understanding and moved that millimetre to meet her lips.

This time Helen didn't squeak. She pressed her lips more firmly against his. Nikola moaned and nipped at her mouth. Helen grabbed his cravat and pulled him closer. When they separated Nikola looked up at her, questioningly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Helen laughed lightly. But stopped when she realize he was being serious.

"You really mean it don't you? You really want make sure this is what I want?" Nikola cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Of course I do…why wouldn't I?" Helen looked down and spoke quietly.

"John never cared to ask. He just took what he wanted…" Her voiced cracked and a single tear escaped, sliding gracefully down her cheek. Nikola brushed the tear away with his thumb. Nikola pulled Helen into a hug, as she sighed loudly.

"He never asked…" She whispered.

"I know…I know…"

"He just took what he wanted when he wanted it…"

"Helen…"

"He hurt me…it hurt…but he didn't care…it hurt physically and emotionally…he didn't care…he just kept going…" Nikola tilted Helen's head up and kissed her softly, silencing her. He moved back, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I would never do that. Helen, you are what matters most to me. I will always make sure what we do is what you want." Helen looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Helen breathed deeply for a moment. She moved in and kissed him deeply.

"I want you." She said, pulling him up and leading him upstairs.

Helen and Nikola had spent that night together. It was wonderful and blissful; everything they had done together that night.

But the next morning Helen had left after sharing Christmas breakfast and nothing had become of their night with each other. And Helen never spent another Christmas Eve with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize I'm just rambling towards the end. But in my defence, I'm watching 'Fugue' at the moment and am having trouble concentrating on both things.<strong>

**BTW-Carlo Rota-"I LOVE MONEY!"- AWESOME! (Don't know if I spelled his last name right. I'm sorry if I'm wrong!)**


	2. Christmas Eve 2011

Baby, its cold outside

Chapter 2

Christmas 2011

Helen strolled down the hallways of her Sanctuary, humming quietly. She past towards the front door, heading to the elevator when she heard a loud knocking on the door.

"That's odd…" She voiced to herself. In order to get to the front door, you needed a passcode to get through the front gate. Helen's hand wrapped around the doorknob and she slowly opened the door, one hand poised hovering over her gun.

But when the door revealed who was there, Helen's arms dropped to her sides, eyes just barely widening as she took in the man standing before her.

"Nikola Tesla." He smiled and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Helen Magnus. Merry Christmas." Helen stepped back, suddenly realizing that Nikola was right. It was Christmas Eve. And then it occurred to Helen why Nikola was here. He was going to spend Christmas at her Sanctuary.

"I hope you don't mind," He said, as she let him in. "I was sitting alone in my lab a week ago and a thought occurred to me. Why spend Christmas alone? I have spent one too many Christmases alone." Helen smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And what made you want to spend this Christmas at the Sanctuary? Why now?" Nikola placed his many bags down at looked at her pointedly.

"One. I've come to spend Christmas with you, Helen. Not your Sanctuary. And two, I just felt, that it's been a long since I spent Christmas with you. Alone." Helen swallowed as he looked deeply at her. She knew exactly what he was talking about. And if truth be told, that was the reason why Helen avoided Nikola at Christmas. It had been one hundred and thirteen years- well technically two hundred and seventy three years for her since she last shared Christmas with Nikola. And she was afraid that if she spent another Christmas with him, they'd end up in bed. It had happened once, and it could definitely happen again.

There was something about Christmas that made Helen feel lonely. With each passing year, Helen lost those who were important to her. It made her desperate to be with others. Helen did a good job at hiding this need but when Nikola was around, she lost all of her control, and just had to cling to the one constant she had. Him.

"Really? Oh, Nikola it hasn't been that long." She chided.

"Oh yes it has. The last Christmas we spent together was back in…eighteen ninety seven."

"Ninety eight." She corrected quickly, eyes downcast. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She would never forget that wonderful night… She didn't have look up to know Nikola was smirking.

"Well then… I guess it has been a while." She looked up.

"Yes. I guess it has been a while." They stood there for a minute, a thick tension filling the air.

"So…I assume you'll be taking your usual room?" She questioned.

"Oh, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Good. Then, I'll have Biggie come and get your things…"

"Good…" They stood for several more minutes before Will came running into the main foyer.

"Magnus! Henry and Kate just got back with the newest intake and she's not taking kindly to being handled. Turns out its pregnant and in labour…" But Will stopped short when he saw Nikola.

"Nooooo…I and here I thought we would have a normal, good Christmas for once…but now you're here." Nikola smiled at him cheekily.

"Love you too, Huggybear." He said sarcastically. Helen rolled her eyes and turned to Will.

"Where did they put her?"

"In the medical bay."

"No, no. We need to get her down to the habitat we put up for her." Helen headed towards the elevator, Will and Nikola close on her heels.

"She? She what?" Nikola asked.

"We found a '_Terrae Filius._' Down in the New City park."

"'_Terrae Filius?_' If my Latin is correct, that means 'Child of the Earth.'" They all stood waiting in the elevator as it descended.

"You are correct Nikola. '_Terrae Filius_' is a humanoid plant." The elevator doors opened and the three of them rushed to the infirmary.

When they got there, Henry and Kate were holding down a screaming plant woman. Helen turned to the intercom and called Biggie. He was down in a matter of moments.

* * *

><p>"Biggie! Grab her and bring her to her habitat! Now!" He did as she asked scooping the screaming woman and leaving. Helen turned to Nikola.<p>

"Help me!"

"What do you need?" They swiftly made their way to one of her many labs.

"Grab all the herbal medicine from those two cabinets!"

"Why?"

"This abnormal's physiology is very different from ours. Their blood is made of pollen, and their entire bone structure is made of roots. Anything non-herbal, won't kill the mother, but the fetus? Oh yes." Nikola nodded and grabbed everything he could.

They all but sprinted to the habitat where the woman seemed to have calmed down some. Helen's team stood back from the woman at a respectable distance. Nikola looked the woman over; she had short pixie hair made of thorns. Her face was shaped like a tulip, there were two large flowers covering her breasts, and other areas, and the rest of her skin appeared to be made of moss. Nikola realized something and leaned in to whisper in Helen's ear as she started putting on her medical gloves and mask.

"If she's pregnant, where the stomach?"

"The uterus isn't in the same spot as it is with humans. The uterus of this abnormal is placed in her left shoulder blade."

"Why?"

"As you can see," She whispered back, moving slowly towards the woman, "The back is covered by a thick layer of bark; this protects the uterus better than the front."

"I see." Helen moved closer to the woman.

"Doc," Henry said, "I wouldn't do that…" The woman's head snapped up and she glared a Helen and Nikola before raising her hand and shooting thorns at them. They dodged the sharp objects and Helen stopped.

"I'm here to help." She said calmly.

"Do you understand me?" The plant woman roared before she collapsed to her knees. Magnus caught her and help her over to one of the tall, strong oak trees. Helen placed the woman's hand against one of the low branches and she immediately grasped it tightly. Magnus turned to her team and nodded to the door.

"Alright. Thank everyone for helping me get her here. But if you could all leave, it would be appreciated." Everyone went to leave, including Nikola.

"Nikola." Helen called, "Can you stay? I may need your help." Nikola pouted.

"Why me?" He whined. Helen sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't need you to do anything. I just need you to hand me some tools."

"Why me?" He repeated.

"Nikola."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Helen placed her hands on the woman's back. She growled, but as Helen began to massage her back, she relented.<p>

"My name is Helen Magnus. Do you have a name?" Helen asked softly. The woman dropped her head and breathed in deeply.

"Rose. My name is Rose." Helen smiled as Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Hello Rose. Are you ready to have a baby?"

"No." Helen laughed slightly.

"Oh, really? And why not?"

"Never…wanted…a…baby…" She panted. Helen smiled and kept kneading Rose's back muscles. The bark on her back shifted, creating an opening on her left shoulder blade. Rose cried out and arched away from Helen, leaning into the tree branch.

"Nikola, can you grab me some water?" Nikola nodded and rummaged through the bag of supplies Helen had brought. He found the bottle of water and tossed it to Helen. She twisted open the cap and poured the bottle over Rose's back. She moaned and her body relaxed.

"What did that do?" Helen looked over to Nikola as her hands continued to massage Rose's shoulder blade.

"Soothed the muscles." No sooner had Helen said that, the bark on Rose's shoulder blade separated further, giving Helen a view of the baby.

"You're doing great Rose. I can see the baby." Rose nodded quickly.

"Now, you're far enough dilated. I'm going to reach in a grab the baby."

"Alright." Helen's hands slipped tentatively into the uterus sack. Rose grunted and her knees started to buckle.

"Nikola! Hold her steady!" Nikola raced over, wrapping his hands around her hips, holding Rose up. Helen's hands dipped further and she slowly pulled out the baby. As Helen fully drew out the baby was encased in what looked to be a placenta. Rose gasped and fell into Nikola's arms.

Helen carefully held the sack. It was shaped like a flower bulb and was slightly bigger than a bowling ball.

Nikola lowered Rose to ground and leaned her against the tree. Helen moved over to her medical bag and pulled out her scalpel. She sliced into the bulb and amniotic fluid poured from the broken edges. As soon as it was all gone, Helen peeled the outer bulb layer off of the baby.

The minute the outer layer was removed, the umbilical cord fell off. The air hit the baby and it started to cry. Both Rose and Nikola looked up.

Helen grabbed a blanket and swaddled the baby. She moved over to Rose and handed her the baby. Rose stared wide eyed at the new little boy in her arms.

He was very tiny. Small amounts bark covered his back and his skin was made of moss like his mother. He cracked his eyes open just for just a fraction of a second but his eyes were a deep brown. And on top of his tiny head was a small tuff of grass.

"He's beautiful." Rose whispered.

"That he is." Helen said. "What's his name?"

"Reed."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Nikola sat in Helen's office across from her on the couch. They had been staring at each other for ten minutes before Helen finally spoke.<p>

"You did really well today. Thank you Nikola for your help."

"You've told me that twice already."

"Oh." They sat in quiet for another few minutes, the tension building up as it had earlier that day. Finally Nikola could take the silence no longer.

"It's snowing out." He said. Helen's eyes followed his gaze to the window as the tiny pieces of snow fell to the ground.

"A white Christmas." She whispered.

"Hmmm. Just like our last Christmas. Do you remember? The snow was up to your knees and…"

"Nikola. Stop." She said firmly. He cocked his head looking at her hard.

"Why?"

"Just…because…"

"Why don't you spend Christmas with me?"

"Nikola…"

"No, Helen. I want to know." He said, suddenly filling up with anger. She turned away and put her cup of tea down.

"I don't want to discuss this right now." She said hoping to shut him down. But Nikola Tesla was not one to give up easily. He put his own cup down and moved around the table and sat down beside her.

"Mind if I move in closer?"

Helen still refused to look at him and scooted farther away from him. He inched closer until she was pressed against the armrest.

Nikola moved a little closer and Helen predictably moved to stand up. But Nikola grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Answer me."

"No."

"Helen…"

"The answer is no Nikola."

"Helen…" He said, grabbing her hands. "Ah! Your hands are like ice!" Helen pulled her hands away.

"I really should be going…" She said attempting to stand again. But yet again Nikola pulled her down. Helen let out a huff of anger and finally turned to look at him.

"Nikola, please! Just drop it!"

"No! Tell me why!" Nikola grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. Helen stared at him wide eyed, a small fear in her eyes.

"I really should go…" She said hesitantly. Helen moved to get up and leave. And this time Nikola let her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not making this a two shot. It'll be a little more than two chapters. I just wanted everyone to think about the end of this chapter. <strong>


	3. Christmas Day 2011

Baby its cold outside

Chapter three

**Last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nikola searched high and low for Helen. She was not in her usual spots; her office, her lab, the north tower, she wasn't tending to Rose and Reed, and she wasn't in her room. Yes, he'd checked her room.<p>

Finally, giving up, Nikola headed back to his room. He passed by the library and decided to grab something to read. He pushed the big oak door open, and found Helen. She was sitting curled up; a big blanket thrown over her, on one of the couches, in front of the fire. She wasn't reading anything, just sitting there, staring at the roaring fire.

Nikola quietly crossed across the room and came to stand behind the couch.

"Listen to the fireplace roar…" He whispered. Helen gasped and spun around.

"Nikola!" Her tone told him she was still unnerved by there earlier conversation. She tried to get up and leave, but Nikola moved around to sit on the couch so quickly Helen didn't have time to get up.

"Helen, please, stay." He grabbed her hands and held them gently in his own. Helen didn't say anything but stayed seated. She had taken off her cardigan, and Nikola could see that just under her short sleeves were the bruises he had caused, they were already turning purple.

"Oh, Helen, I'm so sorry. I never meant to harm you…" Still she said nothing.

"I lost control. Just for a moment. But it was unacceptable." He waited.

"Helen, please say something…" Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, pulling her hands away and folding them on her lap. Nikola stared at her for moment.

"You're sorry? Whatever for?"

"I…I've hurt you." It was true. She had hurt him. But her wasn't going to say that to her.

"No, no…"

"Yes, Nikola, I have."

"No, Helen…"

"Yes, Nikola." She said looking into his eyes before dropping her gaze back to her lap. "It's because I keep pushing you away…" Nikola paused for a moment contemplating whether he should continue down this road.

"Why do you push me away?" He asked softly. Nikola watched as Helen's shoulder sagged in defeat, the walls she always so carefully held up, crumbling. Helen brought her gaze back up to his and Nikola saw the deep amounts of sadness lying there.

"I don't want it to hurt."

"Pardon?"

"I push you away…I push you away because I don't want it to hurt." Nikola looked at her for a moment, trying to bite back a chuckle.

"Helen, that doesn't make any sense."

"It does. To me."

"Oh? And would you care to explain?" Helen sighed.

"I have lost…so, so many people that I care about."

"Yes…"

"Well, I figured out after James and Ashley died…I figured I only had one constant in my life. You." He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I knew if I lost that constant, I wouldn't…I wouldn't be able to take that kind of loss. So, I thought if I pushed you away, when the time came for me to lose you, it wouldn't hurt."

"Helen, you're not going to lose me."

"But I did. I lost you for sixty years. And back in East Africa…"

"Oh, Helen…"

"When…when that laser tore through you, I felt my heart shatter. I realized it didn't matter how far I pushed you away. When I saw you dying there…why else do you think I fought so hard to get the crystal to crack?" She continued, "I realized that pushing you away wasn't going to make it easier, but I kept doing it because it was natural…"

"Natural?"

"And besides, Christmas is a time you spend with family. And I have lost my family, save for you, and it makes me sad. It's why I never spend Christmas with you. I don't like being reminded of all I've lost…" When she looked up at him, tears were welling up in her eyes, but she was unwilling to shed them. Nikola sighed and moved closer, pulling her into his embrace. Helen struggled at first, not wanting to be comforted. But Nikola held her tight, refusing to give up.

"No! Nikola…" Helen kept trying to squirm away.

"Helen…" He said calmly. And in that moment, Helen broke. Tears ran silently down her face as she bit back sobs and snuggled closer to Nikola, holding on to him for dear life. Nikola sat there silently rubbing circles in Helen's back. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her. He couldn't tell her he would always be there, when he knew that he wouldn't.

But after several minutes, Helen shifted until she was sitting, and then she slowly pushed Nikola until he was lying down on the couch. She followed suit, lying down, stretching slightly before resting her head on his chest. Nikola took his cue and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

They lay embraced on the couch for quite some time before Helen drowsily turned to face him.

"Thank you…for doing this, confronting me." She whispered. Nikola smiled softly and stroked some hair out of her face.

"You're welcome." Helen waited a moment before continuing.

"I love you, Niko." Nikola took a second to take in her words. Realizing he hadn't imagined them, he looked down at Helen, ready to tell her that he loved her, but she had fallen asleep. Nikola sighed and looked up at the huge clock on the other side of the room. It was just barely Christmas day. Nikola smiled and leaned down, kissing Helen's forehead.

"I love you too, Helen. Merry Christmas." He whispered before falling asleep himself.


End file.
